


The Arrangement

by Skara_Brae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Contrived situations, F/M, Or maybe just a lot of sex..., Sex and Bargaining, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: Wanda Maximoff originally approached Steve Rogers in order to ask a favor for her brother. She gets much more that she expected...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been bouncing around inside my head for a while. It may be a bit (or a lot) OOC, but it is an excuse to write a lot of sex. ;-) I hope everyone will enjoy.
> 
> All comments welcome!

“I’m in a bit of trouble.”

Wanda’s heart sank as she took in her brother’s words. She should have known that this seemingly impromptu visit had a deeper reason. She brought the teapot and cups to the table and sat down across from him. “What now, Pietro?”

He shook his head. “It’s just a work thing. This merger I am working on... it’s taking longer than expected. A lot longer.”

She poured the tea into their cups. “Well, I am sure that you will work something out. Not everything can be done as quickly as you like”

He stood up and began pacing around her small kitchen. “It’s not just me. The higher-ups at work are getting impatient. I’ve staked my reputation on this deal. My first international merger. If they pull the plug now, we’ll lose millions.”

He turned pleading eyes to her and her heart sunk even further. “What do you want me to do?”

“I just need a little more time. weeks...maybe eight. Three months at the most.”

She sipped her tea even though it was still scalding hot. “And?”

“Like I said, the others are getting impatient. I thought maybe you could, you know, give them a nudge. Get me some more time.”

Wanda sighed, exasperated. Her psychic powers had always been a touchy subject between them. “You want me to use my gift to buy you some more time for a merger deal? Are you kidding?”

“I just want to you to talk to my boss. Steve Rogers. You remember, you met him at the company picnic a few months ago? I just thought you could give him a little... metal suggestion. Call it a patience transfer, if you will.” He sat back down and drew his chair in.

“Steve Rogers? The decorated Military veteran, who runs into burning buildings to save children in his spare time? You think that kind of man is going to be vulnerable to my persuasion?”

“You sell yourself short, sis. With your powers, you could be a killer sales--”

“I don’t use my powers for selfish gain, Pietro.”

“This wouldn’t be. I promise! This deal is going to help so many people. It will revitalize the local economy is several villages. I believe that with all my heart.” He reached across the table and took her hand. “You know I do.”

She pulled her hand back with a sigh. Yes, she did know. “I hate using my gift like this.”

“It would just be this once. I promise.” 

She rolled her eyes. She was powerless to resist her brother. “How would we do this?”

He smiled and she could sense the relief pouring off him. “I was thinking you could just, kind of... bump into him somewhere. He’d stop and talk to you. He does that with everyone. And you could just bring up how hard I am working, maybe complain that you never see me, and how I really believe in this, and...” He trailed off. “You know, do your thing.”

She sighed. “He’ll see through that, won’t he?”

Pietro shrugged. “I think, deep down, he wants to give me this chance. He believes in what I am trying to do. It’s just that Fury has been cautioning everyone about getting overextended right now.”

She took another sip of her tea. “And where would I bump into him?”

“His secretary likes me. I bet I can get her to tell me when he goes out to lunch. I’ll text you.”

***

Steve Rogers and a perfectly coiffed brunette sat on the outside patio of the Collette Café. Wanda watched them carefully from the Starbucks across the street. They made an attractive couple. He was tall, blonde and handsome with an open face and friendly smile, while she was willowy and slender.  

Steve Rogers had risen to prominence as a military officer, who had been personally decorated by the President after a covert mission that had rescued several POWs. The press had fallen in love with his all-American good looks and his earnest demeanor. After he had left the military, he had been recruited by Shield Enterprises, a well-known venture capital firm. But he hadn’t left the heroics behind completely. He made the headlines again last year when he had helped save several people from a burning building.

Wanda watched the waitress fawn over him. Steve seemed somewhat embarrassed by the attention, but his companion endured it with a smile. After the waitress had left, they the put their menus to the side and continued their conversation. The brunette seemed enrapt by whatever he was saying, leaning across the table and stroking his hand frequently.

Still, something was wrong. Wanda couldn’t put her finger on what, but it was triggering her gift. The woman’s eyes were hidden by the oversized sunglasses she was wearing, and she touched the collar of the jacket she was wearing a bit too frequently. Wanda watched the waitress return with their drinks. Steve then stood and excused himself, retreating back inside the restaurant. Wanda watched the woman for a moment longer, then darted across the street and into the café.

She had just reached the hallway outside the restrooms when he emerged. He paused politely to let her go past, but instead she stood in front of him.

“Steve Rogers,” she said.

His eyebrows rose. “Yes. I’m sorry but--”

“I am Wanda Maximoff. Pietro’s sister. We in April.”

Something closed down behind his eyes. “Ah, Miss Maximoff. I’m sorry but I can’t talk to you right--”

“The woman that you are with,” Wanda interrupted. “She’s lying to you.”

His whole body seemed to come to attention. “What?”

“She’s recording you. She has a device in her purse, and some sort of microphone attached to her collar. She’s some kind of reporter or corporate spy. I am sorry, but I thought you should know.”

His face was disbelieving. “I don’t know how--”

“I was across the street.” Wanda gestured with her now-empty Starbucks cup. “And I saw her take it out of her purse. Just ask her. You’ll be able to tell by her response.” Wanda paused for a moment, studying his face and then decided to strategically retreat. “I am sorry,” she said again, and then stepped away and hurried into the bar.

The bar was nearly empty, aside from the bartender and one other patron at the far end. She waved off the bartender’s offer of a drink and leaned against the dark wood paneling, waiting. It didn’t take long for her to hear raised voices from the patio.

“Steve, please, just let me explain,” a high voice implored.

“I’m not interested in being lied to anymore.”  His voice was cold. After a few more pleadings, the conversation stopped. Wanda let out her breath.

A few more moments passed, and then Steve walked into the bar alone.

“Whiskey, please” he rasped. “A double.”

The bartender quickly complied. Wanda watched from the corner as Steve downed the glass in two gulps.

“Another,” he said.

As the bartender poured, Wanda walked up and stood beside Steve.

“I’m sorry,” she said again.

Steve glanced at her as he drank again. “I’m sorry too.”

Wanda pressed on. “I do want to speak with you about my brother, though. I just need a few minutes.” She glanced around. “After this, I think you owe me that much.”

Steve laughed bitterly. “Oh, I owe you, do I?”

“Just five minutes,” she persisted.

Steve sighed. “Fine. But not here.” He stood and pulled out his wallet. He dropped some cash on the bar, and then took her arm. “Come with me.”

She went with him out of the bar and down the street. He hailed a cab, and ten minutes later they were outside of an upscale apartment building.

The doorman opened the door for them. “Good afternoon, Captain Rogers.”

Steve gave the man a tight smile as he steered Wanda into the elevator. He didn’t speak until they were inside of his apartment.

Wanda could not help looking around. This was probably the nicest apartment she had ever been in. To her left there was a gourmet kitchen with stone countertops and gleaming appliances that looked like they had never been used. And to her right, a living room with an enormous television and a leather furniture.

Steve had walked to a sideboard and was pouring himself another drink from a crystal decanter. “Would you like one?” he asked. He held out a highball glass to her.

Instead of an answer, Wanda asked, “Did you like her very much?”

Steve’s shoulders slumped. He filled his glass, put down the decanter and dropped into a leather chair. “I didn’t really know her. It was only our second date.”

“But you are disappointed,” she said. “You thought it could be the start of something.”

“Wishful thinking,” he said morosely. He swirled the liquor in his glass. “I have quite a few mandatory social events coming up in the next few weeks, and I had a futile hope I wouldn’t have to attend them solo.”

“I would think a man like you could find a date pretty easily.”

“You’d be surprised. Everybody wants something from me. Including you.” He turned and looked at her directly. “Enough about me and my pathetic social life. Let’s talk about why you are here. I guess you want to plead your brother’s case.”

Wanda nodded. “He just wants some more time--”

“He’s had plenty of time to make this deal. One of the things that he has to learn about this industry is that there is a time to walk away.” Steve downed another swig of the liquor in his glass.

Time to nudge, Wanda thought. She opened her senses, walked over and placed her hand over his. But before she could even concentrate on her goal, his emotions came cascading through the physical connection. They nearly brought her to her knees. Pain. There was so much pain, and emptiness this man was experiencing. She could have never guessed it. He was lonely. So desperately lonely that she didn’t know how he could bear it.

“Ms. Maximoff?” Steve’s voice was concerned. “Are you alright?”

Wanda released his hand and stabilized herself. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking. Maybe, we could help each other.”

“With what?”

“I have a solution to both of our problems.”

“ _Our_ problems?”

Wanda swallowed hard. “Yes. You need someone to be your… companion to your events. You don’t want to be by yourself. I can do that. I am in school during the day, but my nights and weekends are free. I can be available for you, and in turn, you give my brother the extra time he needs.”

He was skeptical. “You’re offering to what? Be my escort?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“You think I am that desperate?”

She knew he was. She could sense his doubts, but there was also a glimmer of hope. He wanted to be spared his friends’ pitying looks, just for a little while. “I know you don’t want to be alone anymore.”

He stood up and walked away from her. Perhaps that was a little too close to home.

Then, surprising her, he turned around and walked back. “While someone to deflect attention at parties would be nice, that wasn’t the only type of companionship I was looking for.” He stepped closer. All six feet, two hundred plus pounds of him invaded her personal space.

He was trying to scare her off, she realized. Her offer was too tempting, so he needed to push her away. Well, he was going to learn that she didn’t scare easily. She stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart rate increase. “Believe me, Captain Rogers, I am fully capable of meeting _all_ of your needs.”

And with those words, she stretched up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his.

A small voice in the back of her mind asked her what the hell she thought she was doing. She pushed it away. He would back down… wouldn’t he?

For a moment, they stayed like that frozen, and then he snapped. She could feel the walls surrounding him collapsing. He arms snapped around her, pulling them together with an almost bruising force as his tongue invaded her mouth. He tasted of whiskey. She moaned. Together, almost as one, they took two quick steps until her back was pressed against the wall. Her arms went around his neck, fingers scratching against the short hair on the back of his skull.

He drew back for breath, and she realized that he wasn’t quite sober. Perhaps it was wrong of her, to take advantage of him in this way, the alcohol and his recent betrayal were causing him to act in ways he would not normally. She could see the desperation in his eyes and feel the emptiness churning inside of him, and she realized that she couldn’t stop. It would hurt him even more if she pulled away now.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and bent down and kissed her again. This time it was gentle, almost tentative. His tongue sought hers, almost like he was asking for permission. Arousal stabbed through her, and she realized she didn’t want him to stop. She wanted to fill the void in this man’s soul, at least temporarily.

Her hands tugged his shirt out of the khakis he was wearing and ran up the hard planes of his back. He stepped back and allowed her to pull his shirt over his head. And, oh, that was nice. She ran her hands down his smooth, muscled chest to his waist, where she tugged at his belt. The man must spend hours in the gym in each day to get those abs.

“Are we really doing this?” He muttered.

She smiled. Pulling his belt out of the loops, she dropped it on the floor. Then she ran her hand down the front of his pants. She pressed against the substantial bulge she found there and he closed his eyes. He kissed her again, running his large hands down her thighs and lifted her effortlessly so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

“Bed?” she murmured, and he snapped into action, carrying her with long strides through the living room.

When they reached the bedroom, he gently set her back on her feet. While be busied himself with the buttons on her blouse, Wanda looked around. The bedroom was rather spartan, a king-sized bed made up with a solid blue duvet and two matching pillows. But the wall behind them was solid glass, with a spectacular view of the city.

Steve had finally undone all of her buttons and she shrugged out of her shirt. She spared a small moment of thanks that she was wearing her one decent bra. It had been expensive, but her roommate had goaded her into buying it. Steve did seem to appreciate it though. He dipped his head so he could tongue her nipple through the black lace.

She leaned her head back against the glass wall. Below them, thousands of New Yorkers crawled through their daily routines like ants. She closed her eyes and revealed in the attention Steve was paying her breasts. He peeled back the lace cup and had her nipple in her mouth, worshipping it with his tongue, while his fingers soothed the other that was still pouting for his attention.

She arched her back and undid the catch. He paused long enough to let her pull it off, and then was back. Now, he teased both her nipples with his thumbs while his tongue explored the valley between then. The image of his head between her breasts and the feel of his tongue on her was almost unbearable. She needed him, almost as much as he needed her.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked.

He didn’t seem to hear her. He had dropped to his knees and was pressing wet kisses in a circle around her belly button.

She grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. “Condom?” she asked again.

He straightened. “I’ll be right back.” He walked quickly into the other room.

Wanda took the opportunity to kick off her boots and shimmy out of her skirt and panties.  She walked over to the bed and had just pulled down the duvet when he reappeared. He stopped short at seeing her completely naked on his bed.

She smiled. “Come on, Steve.”

He tossed a small foil packet on the bed, then stumbled out of his shoes and pants. The sight of him naked, and gloriously aroused, nearly took her breath away. She reached for the foil packet and tore it open. “Come here.”

He watched, stock-still, while she rolled the condom down over the impressive length of him. She stroked him a few times for good measure and watched his eyes close. He trembled, and then, lightning-quick, reached out and stopped her hand.

“Here. Turn over.” He positioned her on her hands and knees, facing the glass wall.

He ran his hands between her legs and was greeted by an embarrassing gush of moisture.

“I’m ready,” she said, even though it should have been blindingly obvious. She half wished she could see his face, but she didn’t dare sneak a glance over her shoulder.

She felt him draw the tip of his cock through the dripping folds of her sex, and then gently pushed himself inside of her. They both moaned as he slowly began to move. His hands rested on her hips, holding her steady.

Pleasure swept through her. She sighed and relaxed into the rhythm they created. Together, they spiraled higher and higher.

“You feel so good,” Steve gasped.

She risked a glance behind her. His eyes were closed. His mouth was a thin line of concentration. She realized he was holding himself back. She didn’t want that. She wanted to feel him lose control.

“Steve. Harder, please,” She begged. “Oh, yes, like that.” She tightened her internal muscles around him, and with her mind, she felt his control shatter.

One hand dug into her hip, while the other gripped her shoulder as he slammed into her, hard. She gasped and threw her head back. Her toes curled. “More, please. More, more!”

Again, and again. And then she was lost to the pleasure sweeping through her, from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. It washed over her like waves. Her arms would not hold her, and she collapsed, face into the mattress.

Behind her, he stilled. His grip tightened on her and then cried out, “Oh, God. Oh.” A moment later, his grip relaxed, and he gently moved them both to their sides. They stayed like that, together, for a moment longer before he rolled away and got rid of the condom.

She wasn’t sure how long she laid in his bed, dazed with pleasure, before she became aware of the sounds of him moving around the room. Reality crashed back into her as she turned to look at him. She just slept with a man who, was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger to her.

Steve had dressed in a pair of running shorts and sneakers. He was pointedly not looking at her as he pulled a tee shirt over his head.

She was wondering what to do when he asked, “Were you serious? Did you still want to keep this... arrangement between us?”

She sat up, keeping the duvet pressed against her breasts. “Yes, I do.”

“Everything?”

She knew what he was asking. Did she want to sleep with him, as well be his dates to his work events?

“Everything.”

He let out a breath. Relief? She wondered. His walls were back in place. She couldn’t get anything from him now.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “If we go on, I expect us to be exclusive. No one else.”

She nodded. “Okay.” It wasn’t like there was anyone in her life, anyway.

His eyes met hers. “And I would prefer not to use condoms. I had a full panel six month ago and was clean.  I’ll get tested again this week and provide you a copy of the paperwork.” He reddened. “There, uh, hasn’t been anyone else since then.”

His blush was so distracting it took her a moment to formulate a response. “I’m already on the pill and got tested as part of my physical when I started school. I can get a new scan at school this week.”

He nodded. “Good.” He glanced at his watch. “I need to go. You can let yourself out. I... I’ll be in touch. 

He walked out of the room. She listened to his footsteps as he walked through the apartment. The front door opened and closed.

She collapsed back onto the bed and covered her face in her hands. What had she done?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I forgot to mention, this is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Please feel free to point out any typos!

By the time Wanda’s roommate got home from work, Wanda had their entire apartment smelling of garlic and paprika.

Darcy stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. “Goulash?” she asked. “You’re making goulash?”

Wanda smiled. “I was going by the market on my way home and got inspired. Are you hungry?”

Darcy collapsed onto one of the counter stools. “Starving. I skipped lunch. When’s it going to be ready?”

Wanda stirred the pot and then delicately tasted the spoon. “It needs to simmer a little longer. Maybe half an hour? I bought some wine too.” She held up the bottle. “Do you want a glass?”

“Always.” As Wanda went to pour, Darcy went on, “So cooking and wine? What happened today? Did you get laid or something?”

Wanda sloshed some of the wine onto the countertop. “What?” she asked, her voice a touch higher than normal.

Darcy’s eyes got wide. “Holy shit! You did, didn’t you?”

Wanda silently cursed her roommate’s perception. “No. I mean, it’s just--”

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone!”

“It’s not like that.” Wanda insisted. “It’s just a casual thing.”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t do casual.”

“I can do casual!”

“How long have we been roommates? I’ve never seen you do casual.”

Wanda bit her lower lip. She didn’t want to lie to Darcy, but she couldn’t explain her arrangement with Steve. She really didn’t even understand it herself.

She sighed. “Look, Darcy… This is really new. And honestly, I can’t believe it either. I acted… completely unlike myself. I just need to see how this goes, for now. Okay?”

Darcy stared at her for a long moment.

“Please,” Wanda implored.

Darcy sighed. “Okay, fine. Because you made me dinner, and bought wine, I’ll give you some time before I press for details.” She smiled. “Hey, sometimes it’s a good thing to not act like yourself. It gives you a new perspective.”

“I guess…”

“Anyway, I’m going to get changed. Maybe after dinner we can watch a movie? I have new Netflix discs.”

Wanda relaxed. “That would be great. Thanks.”

“Thanks for making dinner.”

After they ate, Darcy insisted on cleaning the kitchen for her. Wanda was aimlessly flipping through channels on the television when her phone rang.

“Guess where I am right now?” her brother said excitedly.

“Standing outside my door with a pint of ice cream?” Wanda said wistfully. She knew by the background noise that was not the case.

“No, sorry. I definitely owe you plenty though.”

“Where are you then?”

“At JFK!”

Wanda sat up straight. “The airport? Why?”

“I’m on my way to Italy. For work.”

“Steve’s sending you to Italy?”

“He says its time for a more hands-on approach. I’m going to personally oversee the negotiations. It’s a huge opportunity. Everyone else at work can’t believe he’s trusting me with this.”

Wanda could barely believe it either.

Pietro went on, “So see? Your nudge clearly worked. How to it go, by the way?”

“No, the nudge didn’t work. So, I slept with him instead.” The words slipped out without her meaning them to. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Ha Ha. Funny. To be honest, I don’t think that would have worked. Rumor at the office is the guy’s more celibate than a monk.”

Wanda closed her eyes. The memory of Steve with his mouth on her breast rose unbidden in her mind. Not quite, she thought. He certainly had known what he was doing.

“Anyway, they are calling my flight. I’ve got to go. I’ll text you when we land.”

“Be careful, Pietro.”

“I will. Love you, Sis.”

“I love you too.”

***

Wanda spent the next two days buried in her studies, determinedly not thinking about Steve or their arrangement.

She was on her way back from class when her phone rang. Unknown caller.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Wanda.” The sound of his voice made her stop short. “This is Steve Rogers.”

“Yes, Steve.” Wanda ducked into the entryway of an empty storefront. Her eyes dropped to the small white bandage in the crook of her elbow. She had her blood drawn for an STD check that morning.

He cleared his throat. “I have to attend a cocktail reception at Stark Tower this Friday… I’d like you to come with me.”

He was asking like this was a real date, she thought wildly. “Of course.”

There was a pause. “Great,” he said. “I’ll pick you up at six.”

Another silence stretched between them. “Um,” she said finally, “I don’t know if I have anything to wear.” The fanciest thing in her wardrobe would look out of place at Stark Tower. Maybe she could borrow something, she thought desperately.

“I’ll take of that.”

Wanda blinked. “You will? How?”

“One of my associates here has a friend who works as a stylist. I’ll have her call you. She’ll make sure you get what you need.”

 “I don’t think I can afford--,” she started, a bit defensively.

“I’ll take care of it, Wanda,” Steve interrupted. “It will be part of our arrangement.”

She pressed her lips together before saying, “Okay.”

“Great. I will see you on Friday.”

After he hung up, she realized she hadn’t given him her address. But then, she hadn’t given him her cell number either, and he’d clearly gotten that. So, she probably shouldn’t worry. She raked a hand through her hair and stepped back onto the sidewalk.

Later that afternoon, she got another call.

“Is this Wanda Maximoff?” a female voice asked.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Hi. My name is Val. I believe Steve Rogers told you I would be calling?”

“Oh, yes.” Wanda shook her head.

“Steve told me you’re a very busy student, and he’s dragging you out to a bunch of boring events that you don’t have time to shop for. I’m thrilled to be able to help out.”

“So, your job is to go shopping for other people?” Wanda was bewildered that that was a career choice.

 “Well, technically, right now I’m a struggling fashion writer. This is kind of a side gig for me. But who wouldn’t want to get paid to go shopping?” Val laughed. “So, first things first, can you text me a picture of yourself?”

“Uh, sure. Hold on.” She fumbled with her phone, flipping through the photos until she found a selfie she had taken with Darcy last time they went out. “Okay, I just sent it. I’m the one on the right.”

“Okay, let me just check.” Wanda heard he sent her phone down. Val was back a second later. “Oh, darling, you are gorgeous. You are making my job way too easy.”

Wanda laughed. “Sorry I’m not more of a challenge.”

“Don’t be sorry. This is going to be fun. Steve won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

Wanda was not sure how to respond to that. Luckily, she didn’t have to, since Val launched into some rapid-fire questions: her height, weight, dress size, shoe size, favorite colors and favorite styles.

“Great!” Wanda could hear the smile in the other woman’s voice. “I think I have enough to get started with. I’ll have a courier deliver a couple of options to you by Wednesday. Try them on and let me know what you think.”

“Okay.”

“And Wanda, I want you to be completely honest with me. If there is something you don’t particularly like, or something you would never wear, please let me know. It’s my job to keep you happy.”

“Alright. Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s my pleasure. Like I said, this is going to be fun.”

Wanda bit her lip, and then, “Do you do this sort of thing for Steve often?”

“Steve? No, I’ve actually never worked for Steve before. I think he got my name from Donald Blake.” Val laughed again. “He’s a total playboy, that one. Has me by things for his ‘dates’ all the time. He’s--” Val caught herself. “Anyway, Steve sounds like a total sweetie.”

“Oh, yes. He is.”

“I bet. Okay, gorgeous. I’ll touch base on Thursday. Bye.”

***

On Wednesday night, Darcy descended on her the second she got home from her study group.

“Wanda, what the hell is going on? A courier service dropped off about half a department store for you an hour ago.”

Darcy was exaggerating… slightly. But there were six garment bags draped across her bed, along with a small stack of shoeboxes and several other shopping bags. It looked like she’d been on the mother-of-all shopping sprees. Wanda hoped that Val had had fun.

Darcy was giving her an expectant look. Wanda swallowed hard. It was time to come clean. Well, clean-ish.

“Okay, so you remember the guy I told you about?”

“You mean, the guy you _didn’t_ tell me anything about?” Darcy corrected. “Yeah, I remember him.”

Wanda smiled ruefully. “Okay, so its… Steve Rogers.”

Darcy gave her a blank look.

“Steve Rogers, war hero? Executive VP of Shield, Enterprises? Pietro’s boss?”

“Wait, you’re dating your brother’s boss?”

Wanda winced. “Kind of? I ran into him the other day and we started chatting. About Pietro, work, things like that. He was complaining about his social calendar, and somehow it evolved into me offering to be his date for things.”

Darcy was skeptical. “And then you fell into bed with him?”

Wanda felt her face flush. “I… kind of… got carried away.”

“Okay, so you’re dating him. But you said it was casual. This--” Darcy gestured to the bed. “Doesn’t look casual. Why is he buying you clothes and…” Darcy flipped open one of the boxes. Her eyes widened. “Holy shit!” She pulled out a pair of black pumps with red soles. “Do you know how expensive these are?”

“He’s taking me to a party this weekend. It’s at the Stark Tower. It’s not like I have anything that would fit in there.”

Darcy had already kicked off her own shoes and was trying on the pumps. “How are we not the same size? I’m going to scream…” She seemed to catch herself. She turned to Wanda.

“Honey, I’m getting worried about you. This isn’t like you at all. Jumping into bed with a guy, letting him buy you clothes, and then claiming it’s casual. It’s a little too _Pretty Woman_ for me.”

Wanda didn’t know what that meant. “It is casual. I know what I am doing. It’s fine. I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

She really wasn’t. Time to cheat. She took Darcy’s hand and drew on her gift. “I’m sure.”  _Believe me_ , she silently implored.

Darcy sighed. “Okay. Okay.” She glanced back at Wanda’s bed. “Well, let’s take a look at what you got.”

After an hour of changing outfits and trying on shoes, Wanda had to admit that Val was good at her job. All of the dresses fit perfectly and flattered her coloring. Some of them showed more skin that she would have ever considered, but nothing was too daring.

“I think that’s my favorite,” Darcy said as Wanda twirled in the last dress. It was black, with a halter bodice and full skirt.

“I like this one too,” Wanda said.

“Is that what you’re going to wear on Friday?”

“I guess.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “For a woman who’s head to toe in designer fashions, you don’t really look that thrilled.”

Wanda smiled ruefully at herself in her mirror. “Do you think I’ll fit in with all those swells at Stark Tower?”

“Of course you will. You look like a million bucks.”

Wanda hoped so.

***

Thursday morning, Wanda sat in the Student Center, aimlessly surfing the internet while waiting for her next class. She was just about to close her laptop and get some more tea when her email alert chimed. Her heart stuttered when she saw who the email was from.

Steve.Rogers@shieldenterprises.com  

She braced herself before clicking on it. But when the email loaded, there was no message, just an attachment.  A moment later, she was staring at the impressive letterhead of a clinic downtown. Steven G. Rogers had a clean bill of health. Wanda stared, her mind wallowing in the implications. He was sending her his test results because he wanted to have sex with her without condoms. Her stomach twisted. She took a breath and tried to analyze when she was feeling; there were nerves, embarrassment and a stab of shocking excitement.  She’d had a few lovers before, but she’d never even considered this before. But Steve wanted her that way. She imagined it. Laying on his huge bed, with him sliding into her with nothing between them. Her cheeks burned, and she pressed the back of her hands to them.

She hit the “Reply” button. She stared at the blank email for a while, wondering what she should say. Finally, she shook herself. She attached the scan of her own results and sent it back to him, leaving the message blank.

Barely a minute later, her email chimed again. It was another message from Steve.

_I’ll see you tomorrow._

Tomorrow. Wanda shivered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Friday evening, Darcy insisted on doing her makeup. “Just something light and natural,” she said. “You don’t want to look like you are trying too hard.”

Wanda would have rolled her eyes, but Darcy was wielding the mascara wand like a weapon. When she was sufficiently powered and painted, she did have to admit she looked good.

“God, you are such a babe,” Darcy announced as they both stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

Wanda smiled. “It’s just the dress. What’s the expression? ‘Fine feathers’ and all that.”

Darcy shook her head. “It’s sad if that’s what you believe.”

Before Wanda could answer, the doorbell rang.

“Is that him? Nice of him to actually come up. Most guys wouldn’t do that.”

“Go answer it.” Wanda shooed her out of the room. “I just have to put my earrings on. I’ll be right out.”

She heard Darcy open the door, and Steve’s voice, though she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Darcy was back a moment later. “Okay, I can kind of see how you’d get carried away,” she said in a stage whisper.

Wanda did roll her eyes this time. She picked up a clutch purse from the bed (another one of Val’s deliveries) and walked out of the bedroom.

She was unprepared for the sight of him in a suit.  It was well cut, showing off his broad shoulders and trim waist. His shirt and tie were both a blue that brought out the color in his eyes. He looked so out of place and awkward in their small living room, she had to smile.

“You look nice,” she said.

He gave her a smile that was almost shy. “You do too.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We should probably go. I’m double parked outside.”

“You two kids have fun!” Darcy called after them. “I won’t wait up.”

“Your roommate seems nice,” Steve offered as they got into the elevator.

“She’s great.”

“How long have you guys lived together?”

“I moved in with Darcy when Pietro went to Business School. We had been sharing a place, but it was cheaper for him to live in Student Housing.”

“Ah.”

She wondered if bringing up her brother was a mistake. Steve didn’t say anything else as they walked out in the street. His car was a red, sporty looking thing. Wanda had a feeling if she knew anything about cars she’d be impressed. Steve opened the door for her, before hopping into the car as well.

The drive across town was fairly slow, due to the usual Friday traffic.

“So,” Wanda asked after a period of silence, “What exactly is this event tonight?”

“It’s one of Stark’s expos,” Steve explained. “Stark sponsors a number of robotics competitions and trade shows throughout the year. This event gives the winners a chance to show off all of the new developments to the industry higher ups. Of course, most of the real work and development goes on behind the scenes. Tonight is just the opening night, so it will be all show for the corporate donors. It should be pretty interesting.”

“Is Shield involved?”

“Shield’s R&D department is one of the best. Several employees will be featured tonight.”

They arrived at Stark Tower. Steve handed off his keys to the valet and took Wanda’s arm. The crush began almost immediately as they walked down the red carpet. People began clamoring for Steve’s attention. Approaching him, shaking hands, Steve bore it all with a smile. He was unfailing polite to everyone, enduring handshakes and black slaps. It took them well over a half an hour just to move into the expo.

“Sorry about all of that,” Steve muttered to her.

Wanda smiled. “You’re a popular man.”

Steve shrugged. “Like I said, everybody wants something.”

She was taken aback by the bitterness in his voice. She didn’t say anything else as they moved into the central room. The air was so cold she shivered slightly.

They wandered through the various exhibits. Wanda stopped, enthralled, as she watched two full sized humanoid robots engaging in a light sabre duel. They feinted, twisted, advanced and retreated in a graceful dance.

“That is amazing,” she whispered to Steve.

Wanda caught a glimpse of a genuine smile. “I wonder how long it took them to program that?” he whispered back. “Of course, the real challenge is--”

“Steve,” a voice called from behind them.

Steve turned. “Tony,” he said, extending a hand to a man Wanda instantly recognized. How could she not? Tony Stark, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who courted the spotlight. The papers and other media outlets loved to report on him, and he seemed to enjoy the attention.

They shook hands. “Steve, we need to meet next week to discuss the latest financials on the Global Consolidated.” Tony started immediately. “I don’t like the numbers on…” Tony trailed off as he noticed her standing at Steve’s side. “Oh, hello.” He turned to her. “And who might you be?”

“Tony, this is Wanda Maximoff.”

Wanda extended her hand, but rather than shake it, Tony lifted it to his lips. “Enchanted.”

Wanda caught Steve rolling his eyes. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, call me Tony… Champagne! We need some champagne here.” He looked around and a waiter bearing a silver tray instantly appeared. Tony took a glass and offered it to Wanda. “Please.”

She took the glass and sipped. “Thank you, this is delicious.”

“Only the best here.” Tony smirked.

Steve had taken a glass as well, and he now wrapped his arm possessively to Wanda’s waist. “So what were you saying about Global Consolidated, Tony?”

Tony turned his attention back to Steve, the corner of his mouth lifting. “Just that we need to meet. Maybe dinner next week? Of course,” he turned back to Wanda. “If you can’t make it, I’m sure Ms. Maximoff and I can find ample things to discuss.”

Wanda couldn’t help it. She giggled.

Before Tony could go on, they were approached by a harried-looking blonde woman. “Tony, the Mayor is waiting for you. Oh, hello Steve.”

“Pepper,” Steve nodded. “How are you doing?”

“Wonderful, but I need to steal Tony away for a minute, if you don’t mind.”

Steve lifted his glass. “By all means.”

“Notice how she doesn’t ask me if I mind,” Tony said to Wanda. “Okay, I’m coming.” Pepper had taken a firm grasp of his arm and was guiding him away. “Next week,” Tony called back to them. “I’ll set it up.”

“Is he always like that?” Wanda asked as they moved away. 

“Usually, he’s worse.”

They wandered the exhibits for a little longer. Steve made sure he pointed out all of Shield’s contributions. As they entered into the last room of the exhibit, someone across the room caught Steve’s attention. He grinned. “Come on, this way.” Steve moved them across the room, to a display where another robot was, somewhat bewilderingly, playing chess and mixing drinks simultaneously.

A man standing by the display grinned at Steve. “’Bout time you got here, man.” They shook hands, and the man’s brown eyes widened slightly as he took in Wanda standing at Steve’s side.

“Wanda Maximoff, this is Sam Wilson. Sam works with me at Shield.”

Wanda shook hands. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Sam paused for a moment before he said. “Maximoff, like--”

“She’s Pietro’s sister.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, of course.” He smiled. “That’s where I knew your name from.”

Steve glanced around. “So, where’s Sharon? Don’t tell me you’re here stag tonight?”

San smiled and raised his hand in a helpless gesture. “She’s working. Last minute shift change. She’ll be sorry she didn’t get to meet you,” he said to Wanda.

“Sam’s girlfriend is a doctor over at Lenox Hill,” Steve explained.

“Fiancée, actually.”

Steve’s head snapped back to his friend. “What?” An even bigger grin spread across his features. “When did that happen?”

Sam looked almost bashful. “Wednesday,” he said. “But keep it on the D-L, okay? We haven’t even told her parents yet.”

“Congratulations,” Wanda said, as Sam endured another handshake and backslap from Steve. Steve was clearly delighted in his friend’s news but her gift told her Sam had been a bit apprehensive about sharing it. She wondered why.

A gorgeous redhead walked up to them. “Guys, you need to keep it down. Robots are working here.” Steve and Sam laughed, and Wanda was introduced to Natasha Romanoff.

“Maximoff,” Natasha said as she shook Wanda’s hand. “Like--"

“I’m Pietro’s sister,” Wanda supplied herself this time.

Natasha nodded, shooting a side glance at Steve that Wanda couldn’t read. “How is Pietro doing, over in Italy? I’m sure he must be living it up.”

Wanda laughed. “I’m sure he is working hard as well.” Truthfully, she hadn’t heard from Pietro, aside from a text that he’d arrived safely, and a selfie in front of the Trevi Fountain.

Steve cleared his throat. “Nat, have you heard Sam’s big news?”

Sam relayed his news again and Nat hugged him.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” She said. She scanned around the room. “Where is my better half? Tony stole him away a half hour ago. We need to tell him as well.” She waved at someone across the room.

A few moments later, they were joined by a tall, slightly befuddled-looking man with dark curly hair.

“Wanda, this is Bruce Banner, my husband. Bruce, this is Wanda Maximoff.” They shook hands.

“So, Bruce,” Sam said, after the announcement had been for the third time and there had been more congratulations. “Did Tony finally convince you to join his evil empire?”

“Tony has been trying to convince Bruce to come work for him for years,” Nat explained to Wanda.

“No, no,” Bruce said. “He didn’t say anything about that. He just kept talking about shawarma.”

Everyone laughed.

“What did I tell you?” Steve said. “The man is obsessed with shawarma.”

A couple of waiters came by, refreshing their champagne and offering hors d’oeuvres.

Bruce turned back to her. “So, Wanda,” he said. “When did you start working for Shield?”

“Oh, I don’t work for Shield,” Wanda said with a smile.

Bruce blinked. “You don’t?”

“Wanda’s Steve’s date, Bruce,” Nat said, a bit too brightly.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed in confusion, then zeroed in on Steve’s hand on her waist. Comprehension dawned. “Oh,” he said. “My mistake.”

“Don’t mind my husband,” Nat said. “He’s brilliant, but he can be a bit slow on the uptake with some things.” She grinned up at him. “You should have seen how long it took him to realize _I_ was flirting to him.”

“I’m still confused about that, actually.” Bruce smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

“So what do you do, Wanda?” Sam asked. “I only ask because I know Sharon’s going to ask me about you when I get home, and she gets annoyed when I don’t know anything.”

“I’m a student at NYU,” Wanda said. “Art History.”

“And that’s enough questions,” Steve cut in.

“Don’t worry, Steve,” Nat laughed. “We won’t scare her off. Much.”

“Don’t listen to any of them,” Steve said to her. “They’ll have you convinced I have scales under my clothes.” He was smiling, but Wanda could feel the tension that had seeped into his frame.

Wanda laughed, and leaned into Steve’s strong body. “I didn’t see any,” she said. “But I’ll have to check again.”

Steve surprised everyone by leaning down and kissing her. It wasn’t a long kiss, maybe a few seconds. But when Steve pulled back, she caught Nat and Sam exchanging looks.

There was silence until Steve asked Bruce about his work. The conversation turned general. But Wanda would swear she could feel her lips tingle for the rest of the night.

***

“So, your friends seem nice,” Wanda said as she sat on his couch.

Steve shot her a rueful smile as he shrugged out of his jacket. “They have their moments.” He tugged his tie out of his shirt collar and draped it over one of the chairs. He picked up the decanter. “Would you like another drink?”

Wanda shook her head. He poured himself one, and then sat down across from her.

“So that was exciting news, about your friend getting engaged.”

Steve smiled. “I’m thrilled for them. They are a great couple.”

“Sam seemed a little… nervous about telling you.” Wanda bit her lip. She wasn’t sure why she was bringing it up, but something about the whole exchange nagged at her.

Steve huffed out a breath. “Was it obvious?”

“Not at all. I just wondered why.” And she had no right to ask.

“It’s nothing, really. Sharon and I dated, briefly, before she and Sam got together. It wasn’t serious. And we were over long before Sam asked her out.” Steve shook his head. “I’ve repeatedly assured them I’m happy for them. Hopefully, any weirdness will be over now.”

Over now because they were engaged? Wanda wondered. Or over now because Steve had moved on with her, at least to his friends’ impressions. Was that why he had kissed her?

“I hope the whole thing wasn’t too boring for you,” Steve went on.

“Not at all. It was fascinating. And I’ll get to tell Darcy I met Tony Stark. She’ll be impressed.”

Steve laughed. “Tony is definitely impressive,” he agreed.

He looked almost insanely attractive when he laughed, she thought. How was it that she was the one who got to see him like this?

Steve must have read something in her expression. He put his drink down on the side table. “Come over here.” He said. His eyes were dark and piercingly blue.

Wanda complied. She crossed the room and sank down on his lap. His arms came around her instantly. Their kiss began soft and slow. It was a gentle meeting of lips that gradually deepened. Their tongues tangled. Wanda’s hands came up to the back of his head, and he settled her comfortably across his thighs.

They stayed like that for a while, lazily exchanging kisses. It was so different from the frenetic pace of their last coupling. Wanda reveled in the feel of Steve’s strong, warm body under hers. His hands tangled in her hair gently, and then stroked her back through the thin material of her dress.

Wanda grew hungry for something more than the light touches he was giving her. He was waiting for her, she realized, to make the next move.

She pulled back slightly, and he watched as she undid the buttons on the front of his shirt. She tugged it out of his pants and then trailed her hands up his bare chest until she could push it off his broad shoulders. She ran her nails down his bare sides and he shivered.

As she leaned down to kiss the hollow where his neck met his shoulder, his hands moved up her back and gently tugged on the zipper to her dress.

She reached up and undid the catch around her neck. She then allowed him to peel the front of her dress down. He groaned when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra under it. His hand cradled a breast as he kissed her again. She squirmed on his lap.

“I have been thinking about this all night,” Steve confessed into her neck. “Being able to take you home and do this to you. I wouldn’t have been able to bear it without you.”

He kissed her before Wanda could even think about responding. She moaned.

“I’ve been waiting too,” she murmured. The dress was pooled around her waist. She managed to get it over her head and let it drop to the floor. Now, she was naked in his lap, save for a thin pair of black panties and her heels.  

His hands cupped her breasts. His eyes were locked on her face as he took one pouting nipple in his mouth.  His tongue teased her, flicking over the hard nub until she writhed. Then he sucked, hard.

She cried out, her fingers dug hard into the muscles of his shoulders. His hands tightened around her thighs, and he stood, taking her with him. Her shoes fell off her feet, hitting the carpet with dull thumps. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and let him carry her into the bedroom.

He kissed her again before laying her down on the bed. He kissed down the valley between her breasts, over her stomach. When he reached her panties, he hooked his thumbs through the fabric and pulled them off.

She closed her eyes, wondering how she must look to him; sprawled out over his bed, waiting for him. She heard the sounds of Steve hastily pulling off his slacks and shoes. When she opened her eyes, Steve had grabbed a pillow. “Lift up your hips,” he ordered. She did and he slid it under her, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He picked up her left foot and rested it against his shoulder.

Wanda remembered that they weren’t using a condom. She trembled in anticipation. She lifted herself up on her elbows so she could watch his bare cock slide into her. At the sensation of flesh on flesh they both moaned together.

“You feel amazing,” Steve gasped.

“You too,” she replied weakly. Her toes curled against his shoulder.

For a moment, she lamented that in this position, she couldn’t touch him. She wanted to be able to touch him, stroke him, feel him tremble in her arms. But then he started to move and all thoughts flew out of her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of him moving in and out of her.

The pleasure built up inside her. Hungry for something to touch, she ran her hands over her own body. She touched her breasts, teasing the hard nipples and then moved to caress her trembling thighs.

“Wanda,” he rasped, and she opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

She smiled at him, feeling his gaze like a physical caress.

He moved, pushed her leg a bit higher, changing the angle, and she came with a suddenness that was almost embarrassing. She felt the pleasure break over her like a wave. She cried out, her back arching up. Steve held her firmly and drove into her again, before stilling. She could feel him coming inside her in hot spurts. The sensation was so erotic she almost came again.  

Steve slumped over on top of her. She enjoyed the feeling of his heavy weight on top of her for a moment, before he pulled out of her and rolled them to their sides. They stayed that way, in silence for what seemed like a long while before Steve sat up and climbed off the bed. She listened to him cross the room and heard the bathroom door open. A second later, the shower turned on.

Wanda rolled onto her back, desperately trying to pull herself back together. Finally, the feel of the dampness leaking out of her and spreading over her thighs spurred her. She sat up, doing her best to wipe herself off with the sheet. She found her underwear on the floor under Steve’s clothes and darted into the living room and put on her dress.

She was just doing the catch around her neck when Steve emerged from the bedroom, a towel around his waist.

“I should go home,” she said.

Steve nodded. Of course. There was no question about her staying. “Let me call you a cab.”

“Oh no. I can take the subway.”

“At this time of night?” Steve seemed horrified. “Like that?”

“I’ll be fine,” she said, slipping into her shoes.

Steve crossed the room and took her hand. “Wanda, I would feel much more comfortable if you let me get you a cab. Or I can drive you home.”

No, she didn’t want him driving her home, she thought. That would be crossing some sort of line, it seemed.

“A cab would be fine,” Wanda conceded. “Thank you.”

Steve went over to the phone and called down to the doorman. He hung up a moment later. “He said one just arrived. We can catch it.”

He came downstairs with her. The cab was waiting by the curb. As the doorman opened the door for her, Steve handed cash to the driver and gave him her address. He then walked around to the back.

“Good night, Wanda.” His gaze was unreadable.

“Good night, Steve.” He closed the door. He stood on the curb as the cab pulled away. Wanda had to force herself not to look back as the cab drove into the night. She sank back into her seat and closed her eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chelsea Piers was, as always, packed for the holiday. The big band music boomed through the speakers at Pier Sixty. Wanda made her way around the crowded dance floor, packed with people showing off their swing dance moves, and through the doorway. The fresh salty air was a welcome relief. She leaned against the railing, relishing the feel of the sea breeze on her face. But even the harbor was crowded with boats, full of people waiting for the evening’s fireworks display.

 “I hope you’re not too cold out here, missy,” came a voice from over her shoulder. “I can get your wrap, if you like.”

She turned. “Oh, Mr. Duggan.” She smiled at the man she had been introduced to earlier. “No, I’m fine. Just enjoying the fresh air.”

The man with the enormous handlebar mustache joined her at the railing. “I was getting a little overcrowded in there, myself.”

“You certainly have a good turnout.” She stared back into the crowded room. Steve had gotten pulled away a half hour ago. She had not seen him since.

Mr. Duggan beamed at her. “It’s our main fundraiser.” He gestured to the banner hanging across the hall that read _New York Veterans Battalion_. “It will pay for a good part of our outreach programs through the rest of the year.”

“Steve has been telling me about all the good work your charity does. And the exciting plans to expand in the future.”

“That is all thanks to your boyfriend,” Mr. Duggan replied. “He is one of our most tireless advocates.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to reply that Steve wasn’t her boyfriend, but Wanda pressed her lips together and smiled again.

It was the Fourth of July, and the theme of the event was “Party like it’s 1945.” Wanda privately thought people in 1945 wouldn’t be much concerned with partying, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The band was doing a good job at mixing popular music along with songs more suitable to the theme. She doubted _I’ll Be Seeing You_ had ever been followed by Lady Gaga’s _Just Dance_ before, but it seemed to work.

“Anyway, I am glad I caught you alone.” Mr. Duggan shot her a conspiratorial smile. “We have a little surprise set up in the back room for Steve. I was wondering if I could enlist you as a conspirator.”

 “A surprise?” Wanda asked.

 “Don’t worry. It’s a nice one. Just bring him back into the little meeting room behind the main bar there,” he gestured. “When I give you the signal.”

 Before Wanda could agree, Steve appeared beside them.

 “I hope this guy isn’t bothering you too much,” he said to Wanda with a grin that belied his words.

 Duggan grinned. “Careful, youngster, or I might steal her away from you.” He playfully punched Steve in the shoulder. “It’s a crime to leave your best girl standing on the sidelines. I haven’t seen you two dancing once tonight.”

 “Oh, I don’t mind,” Wanda said. “I know Steve’s busy.”

 Mr. Duggan shook his head. “A pretty girl in a pretty dress, left all alone.”

 Wanda self-consciously smoothed down the front of her dress. Val had sent it especially for the occasion; it was red with a sweetheart neckline, cap sleeves and a full skirt.

 Steve held up his hands. “You’re right. I’ve been very neglectful.” He turned to Wanda. “Would you like to dance?”

 “Of course.” Wanda smiled at him and set her drink on a nearby table.

 Steve took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder and his settled on her hip. The band struck up an old 40s ballad. Wanda relaxed and let Steve and the music guide her. He was an excellent dancer, which was no surprise. It seemed like he did everything well.

The singer began to croon.

_Till the end of time, long as stars are in the blue_

_Long as there's a Spring of birds to sing I'll go on loving you._

It was strange, she thought. Even though they had had sex twice, and this dance somehow felt intimate in a way she would have never expected. She glanced at their joined hands and felt her face flush slightly.

_Till the end of time, long as roses bloom in May_

_My love for you will grow deeper with every passing day_

Wanda was struck by a sudden surge of melancholy. She leaned into Steve’s shoulder and tried to organize her thoughts. She wished that this could be real between them. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like.  Steve was strong and kind. She could be completely relaxed Steve’s arms, knowing that he loved and supported her. And at the end of the night, he would take her back to his place and make love to her.

_Till the wells run dry and each mountain disappears_

_I'll be there for you to care for you through laughter and through tears_

But this wasn’t real. Whatever was between her and Steve, no matter how much she enjoyed their time together, in and out of bed, there would come a time when their arrangement would be over, and she would have to go back to her life without him.

_So take my heart in sweet surrender and tenderly say that I'm_

_The one you love and live for till the end of time._

She sighed.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked.

“All of these old songs seem so sad and bittersweet, don’t they?”

He nodded. “I guess it was just the time. A war was on… You never knew if a dance was going to be your last.”

“I suppose so.”

His hand tightened on her waist.

Luckily, Wanda lifted her eyes and caught Mr. Duggan gesturing to her from across the room. It broke her from her maudlin thoughts and back to the present. Yes, she had a job to do.

She stepped back away from Steve. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something when she announced, “I think Mr. Duggan needs you for something. He was just over there.”

Steve held her gaze for a long moment before glancing over his shoulder. “We’d better go see what he wants.”

She led him from the dance floor. The room was back down a short corridor.

“Are you sure he went this way?” Steve asked. “I don’t hear anybody… Oh god.”

Wanda was stopped short behind him in the doorway, but over his shoulder she glimpsed the room with a handful of people inside, and a cake adorned with lit candles.

“Happy Birthday!” everyone yelled.

She watched as a flush crept up Steve’s neck. But he put on a smile and stepped into the room.

Duggan and a man she remembered being introduced to as Gabe Jones pushed to the front.

“You didn’t think we were going to forget, did you?” he asked.

“I was hoping,” Steve said sheepishly.

“Ha ha, no chance of that.”

“Really, Steve,” Gabe said. “We wanted to make a general announcement, but Colonel Phillips said you’d want something more private.”

“Thank God for that,” Steve said with feeling.

Steve gamely blew out the candles and everyone cheered again. Wanda watched as he circled the room, enduring handshakes and backslaps. She tried to read the emotion on his face. He seemed slightly embarrassed, and yet still genuinely touched by the effort his friends had made.

They didn’t have a chance to speak again until Steve brought her a piece of cake fifteen minutes later.

“It’s your birthday?” she asked lightly. “Steve Rogers, born on the Fourth of July.”

Steve laughed. “I really didn’t want it to be a big thing.”

“You didn’t get your wish, did you?” Wanda took a bite of her cake.

“No. Luckily they just did it in the back room, and not in front of everyone.”

“I can’t believe you’re that shy.”

“Not shy. Just… private.” He grinned at her, and she felt a funny twang in her chest. _I have to be careful_ , she thought suddenly, _or I’m going to fall in love with him_. The thought shook her composure.

“Hey, everyone,” a voice called from the other room. “Get out here, the fireworks are starting.”

There was a general rush to exit the room, and Wanda was grateful for the distraction. She followed the rest of the crowd out to the ballroom.

 **

Later, as they were settled into Steve’s apartment, Wanda said, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was your birthday.”

Steve shrugged as he sat next to her on the couch. “It didn’t seem worth mentioning.”

Her brows arched. “Why not?”

“It’s just a birthday. I didn’t want you to…”

“What?”

Steve shrugged again. “I don’t know. Feel obligated.”

She was suddenly struck by a wicked thought. She didn’t resist the impulse. She grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and dropped it at his feet.

“I know what I can do.” She moved to her knees in front of him.

“Wanda… you don’t have to--”

“Shhh,” she hushed him. She carefully undid his belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants. Steve was stock still, almost like a statue.

Wanda smiled as she pulled him out of his underwear. He was heavy in her hand. She had not had much of a chance to explore his body in their previous encounters, but she wanted to do it now. She wrapped her had around him, running her thumb around the head of his cock, before slowly stroking down his lengthy shaft.

Steve squirmed, spreading his legs wider. She tugged his pants and underwear over his hips before taking him in her hand again. She watched his face as stroked him. His eyes half closed and his head fell back.

She leaned forward and ran her tongue around the head of his cock. Steve moaned. She pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth. She lifted her eyes up to his face. He was staring down at her, his lips slightly parted, his breathing uneven. Then she sucked, gently, and watched his eyes roll back in his head. She wasn’t the most experienced in this manner, but she had heard her friends at school talk. They always complained, said they found the act demeaning. Right now, Wanda knew they were all wrong. There was no subjugation. She felt powerful, on her knees before Steve. In fact, as she took him as deep into her mouth as she could, she had never felt more powerful. 

She began to move, varying the pressure and the depth. She relished the salty taste of him. He groaned. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. She wrapped her had around the base of his cock and slowly pulled off of him. She used her tongue around his glans and then began to press slow kisses down the shaft. As she took him into her mouth again, she reached out and brought one of his hands to the back of her head. She wanted his hands on her, and she could trust Steve not to be rough.

His fingers tangled in her hair. “Oh, Wanda… God, I just…”

She glanced up to find his eyes fixed on her. She held is gaze as she moved, taking him as deep as she could before pulling back.

“Touch yourself, I want you to…oh god.”

She reached under her skirt and rubbed herself through her underwear. She moaned around his cock at the sensation. Her other hand gently cupped his balls as she continued to move her lips up and down his cock. Her nipples were so hard under her dress.

“Wait. Stop. I…” Steve tugged gently on her hair.

Wanda pulled off, reluctantly. Steve’s cock was hard and fully engorged. A strong hand on her arm propelled her into his lap, where he kissed her hard for one minute before pushing her over the arm of the couch. Her forehead rested against the soft leather. She heard him moving behind her, and then felt him push into her.

“Oh, Steve,” she cried.

The position wasn’t the most comfortable, but she didn’t care. His hands were on her hips, driving into her hard. She was so aroused it only took a few minutes before she was gasping, teetering on the edge of orgasm. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the sensations of him moving inside her. He drove into her again and again, and then she was coming. She dimly felt Steve stilled behind her. He slumped forward and moaned into her shoulder.

After a moment of rest, Steve moved back. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest.

She leaned her head against her shoulder.

“Happy birthday?”

Steve gave a shaky laugh. “Definitely a memorable one,” he said. 

“And we didn’t even get our clothes off.”

Steve ran his hand over the front of her dress. Her skirt was rucked up around her waist. His hand moved down and traced the fabric of her underwear.

“I think I ripped these,” he said sheepishly.

Wanda glanced down. Sure enough, there was a hole in the thin knit covering her hip.

She laughed. “Its okay. They weren’t expensive.” She stood up and smoothed down the dress. “I should go.”

Steve nodded. He stood and did up his pants, and then went to call her a cab.

As the week before, he came down and opened the cab door for her. Before she got in, he whispered to her, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sit on that couch again without thinking about tonight.” 

She smiled all the way home.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, she came home to find a neatly wrapped package with her name on it sitting on the kitchen table.

“That came today,” Darcy informed her. “Private messenger.”

Wanda frowned. “I wasn’t expecting anything.” She dropped her school bag on the floor and sat down at the table. There was no return address. As she began to unwrap it, a card fell out. “Oh, it’s from Steve.” There was no note, just his business card tucked into the paper.

The box was thin and flat, with a stylized logo on the cover.

“Jewelry?” Darcy asked, coming to peer over her shoulder.

“I don’t think he’d send me jewelry. It’s probably just…” Wanda peeled aside the tissue paper “Oh.”

They both stared at the contents of the box; a delicate pair of black lace panties.

She felt her face heat.

Darcy laughed. “Well, if that isn’t an invitation, I don’t know what is. Next time he comes over, you should answer the door just wearing these.”

“No,” Wanda protested, scandalized. “Really, it’s not like that.”

Darcy smirked at her. “What is it like then?”

“Last time we… were together, my underwear kind of got ripped. I think he just feels responsible.” She ran her finger across the delicate lace. “I mean, they weren’t anything like this, but I think he just wanted to replace him.”

“Sure, and getting to see you in them had nothing to do with it.” Darcy sighed. “Wanda, you have all the luck. When am I going to find a hot guy who’ll rip off my clothes and then replace them with La Perla?”

Wanda’s mind was racing. Had Steve picked these out personally for her? She tried to imagine him standing in a lingerie shop, mulling over the options of satin and lace. She shook her head. No, he probably had Val sent them to her. But…she picked up his card again. “Are they very expensive?” she asked.

“They’re not cheap.” Darcy walked back to the stove. “Anyway, I’m heating up a frozen pizza for dinner. Do you want some?”

Wanda put the card in the box and carefully replaced the cover. “Sure,” she said.

~~

The next morning, Wanda’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Are you free tonight?” It was Steve.

“Yes,” she said automatically.

“Great. I have theater tickets to that new play at the Lyceum. I’ll pick you up at six.”

“Okay. Great.” Wanda bit her lip. Should she mention the gift? But before she could think of anything to say, Steve said, “See you then,” and hung up, ending her dilemma. She sat back and wondered what she was going to wear. Or rather, what else she was going to wear.

~~

Steve was prompt, ringing the doorbell at six exactly. He must have come straight from work, she reasoned. He was wearing a lovely gray suit that brought out the color in his eyes. He wasn’t wearing a tie, and had left the collar of his shirt unbuttoned.

“You look nice,” she said.

“So do you.” She had decided to wear a blue cotton shirtdress. It was expertly tailored, with a vee neck and short sleeves. She paired it with a flat strappy sandal and a pair of Darcy’s long dangly earrings.

“I hope you’re not hungry,” he said in the elevator. “We won’t have time for dinner. We should probably just head over to the theater.”

“Not a problem.” She smiled at him. “I ate a late lunch anyway.”

“I’m sorry for the late notice as well. These tickets actually were from a friend of mine at work. He and his wife planned to go for their anniversary, but their daughter came down with chicken pox, so they are saying home with her.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Wanda said. “But it was nice of him to give them to you. The play’s getting rave reviews.”

“Yeah. Phil’s a great guy.”

When they got outside, she scanned the street for his car. She was surprised when he led her to a long town car with tinted windows. A chauffeur standing next to it.

“What’s all this?” she asked.

“All part of the package,” Steve replied. “Phil prepaid. He said we might as well use the whole deal.” The driver opened the door for her, and she got in as Steve walked around to the other side.

“There is some pretty bad traffic tonight,” the driver warned as Steve got in. “It is going to take longer than usual.”

“That should be fine,” Steve said. “We have plenty of time. Just let us know about five minutes before we arrive.” He flipped a switch on the console in front of them and the panel separating the front of the car slid into place. Wanda just caught the driver’s smile in the rear-view mirror before the panel closed.

“This is exciting,” she said. “I’ve never ridden in a limousine before.”

Steve didn’t respond for a moment, staring on the window. Then, to her surprise, he undid his seatbelt and slid across the seat, closer to her.

When she turned to look at him, he kissed her. His hand came up and cradled the side of her face.  She relaxed into the kiss, and enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed into hers.

“That’s one way to pass the time in traffic,” she murmured when they broke apart.

“Hmph,” Steve answered and kissed her again. She felt his hand sliding up her leg.

She pulled back. “Steve,” she whispered nervously. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t respond. His lips were on her neck now. She could feel is tongue moving in lazy circles, tasting her skin. His hand moved further up her inner thigh. Wanda felt the heat rise in her face, but, at the same time, she opened her legs for him. He pulled her skirt up around her waist, displaying her new panties. He made a pleased noise into into her jaw.

“Were you checking to see if I was wearing them?” she whispered. “You could have asked.”

He traced the delicate lace edge with one long finger before rubbing his thumb directly over her clit.

She writhed against the seat. “Steve,” she whispered again.  He continued to stroke her, and the lace grew damp.

Wanda pressed her lips together and stared out the window. Outside, the New York City traffic rolled by, unaware and uncaring. Steve gently dipped his fingers under the edge of her panties and pulled them to the side baring her to him. She forced herself to turn her head look at him. All of his concentration was between her legs as he ran the tip of his finger through the wet folds of her sex. She shuddered. She should push his hand away, she thought. She should feel vulnerable and exposed. But she couldn’t. A shocking stab of excitement ran through her. She didn’t want him to stop.

She shamelessly pushed her hips forward and spread her thighs even wider, displaying herself for him. She was rewarded by an audible breath from Steve. He kissed her again as his fingers delved through her folds, finding her clit with expert skill. He teased her, making slow circles with two fingers.

“Steve,” she whimpered after long moments of this torture. “Steve, please…” Her hand clutched his thigh.

“God, you’re hot like this, baby,” he whispered. “So beautiful. I could do this to you all night.”

Wanda closed her eyes. She was breathing hard now, her breasts pressing against the thin fabric of the dress, her nipples hard.

“Do you want more?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“ _Please_.”

He moved his hand and pressed one long finger inside her.

She shuddered. Steve wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him as he slowly slid his finger in and out of her. His lips were back on her neck. One finger became two, and his thumb teased her clit.

Wanda’s back arched, pushing her head against the seat. Was this really happening? Was she really letting him do this to her? He lifted his head and she met his eyes. Yes, she realized. She would let him do anything to her.

He held her eyes for a long moment. “Are you going to come for me, doll? Right here?”

Steve’s words made her lose any inhibitions she had left. She mewled, and shamelessly rocked herself back and forth on this hand. She was climbing higher and higher. Steve murmured soft encouragements into her ear, and then leaned forward and took her earlobe between his teeth.

The slight nip of pain sent her over the edge, and Steve just managed to clap his other hand over her mouth in time to hold in her cry. He continued to stroke her through her climax until she sagged back against the seat, boneless.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered.  She managed to get her eyes open just in time to see Steve tasting her on his fingers.

“Just pulling up now, Sir,” the driver announced over the intercom.

Wanda was still helpless after her orgasm, so it was up to Steve to pull her back together, adjusting her panties and pulling down her skirt. Wanda’s legs were still shaky so she clung to him as they walked into the theater.

The cool air inside helped revive her, and she managed to smile at the various people who waylaid them. She realized, belatedly, that if Steve had been half as turned on as she was in the car, he must be rather uncomfortable. But he gave no indication of that, laughing and joking with his various acquaintances who greeted them. He guided her to their seats before excusing himself. He was back before the curtain rose.

Wanda was sure she’d never be able to concentrate on the play after what had happened, but she was quickly drawn into the story. It was very well acted, and the subject matter, which was all about loss of family and trying to find peace again, was especially sensitive to her. By the play’s bittersweet conclusion, she was openly crying. When she stood with the rest of the audience to give the cast the standing ovation they deserved, Steve passed her his handkerchief.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

“Oh yes,” she dabbed at her eyes. “It was a wonderful play, wasn’t it?”

He was still looking at her with deep concern in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m a watering pot.” Her makeup must be a mess. “It’s just the story,” she gestured at the stage. “It reminded me of when my parents died.”

Steve’s face changed. He looked stricken. “Wanda, I’m sorry. I had no idea--”

“No, no. Don’t apologize. It was wonderful.” She smiled at him.

He still seemed concerned. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out of the theater. Outside, they were once again approached by people who knew Steve, and there was pleasant small talk until the car pulled up.

Steve was strangely quiet during the drive. She chattered mindlessly about the play for most of the ride, not paying any attention to where they were going. So, she was surprised when the limo stopped and Steve said, “Well, this is you.”

She stared out the window at her own apartment building, bewildered. “You’re taking me home?” she said. She had assumed that Steve would take her back to his place, or that they would have dinner.

Steve looked uncomfortable. “I have to be at work early tomorrow.”

The driver had opened the door, but she continued to sit in the car, stunned.

“Steve,” she said after a moment. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. It’s nothing like that, Wanda,” he said quickly. “Nothing you did. I just… I just need you to go.”

Wanda got out of the car, avoiding eye contact with the driver, who was still standing there awkwardly.

“Thank you,” she said lamely. “For a lovely evening.”

“It was my pleasure,” Steve replied before the door was shut.

This time, she was the one left standing on the curb, watching the car drive away into the night. She didn’t hear from Steve again for an entire week.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re famous, you know.” Darcy said as she flopped down on the couch besides Wanda.

“What?” Wanda replied absently. She was in the middle of typing a paper on decorative arts in the mid-nineteenth century. Several books were open around her and her laptop was open in her lap.

A newspaper appeared in front of her screen. “Guess who made the _Arts and Entertainment_ section?” Darcy laughed.

Wanda set her laptop to the side and took the paper.

The page was full of pictures. She scanned it for a moment before zeroing in on a picture of her and Steve was in the top right corner. Wanda read the caption; _Steve Rogers and guest attend **Homecoming** Tuesday night_. Wanda took in her own dazed expression and the slightly smug smile on Steve’s face and felt her body flush all over. She had successfully put the limo ride out of her mind until then.

“What do you think?” Darcy said. “If you keep dating this guy, I’m going to start a scrapbook.”

Wanda tossed the paper away with more force than she intended. “I doubt it will happen again.”

“You never know.” Darcy walked back to her room. “I’m going to take a shower, then we can figure out dinner.

“Okay,” Wanda said absently.

Wanda turned back to her laptop but her mind was no longer on Empire influences on New England cabinetry. Her mind treated her to a replay of the limo ride. Her breath came quicker and she was aware of the beating of her heart. She remembered how Steve’s face looked as he relentlessly drove her to climax. She buried her burning face in her hands.

The entire weekend had come and gone, and she had not heard from him. She didn’t know what to do.

She thought back to the last few moments they had been together in the limo. Had she said anything? Was it something she had done? She could not think of a single reason why Steve had suddenly gone cold and dismissed her. She sat back in her seat. There was no point in driving herself mad over this. They had an arrangement, and if Steve had decided he didn’t want to see her anymore, well, that was up to him.

^*^

Wanda wasn’t even looking at her phone when she answered it.

“Hello.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then she heard Steve’s voice. “Hello, Wanda.”

The phone almost slipped out of her hand.

“Oh, um… hello Steve.”

“Is this a bad time?”

“No, not at all.”

There was another pause, and she could hear him clearing his throat. “I have a dinner party on Thursday night. Are you free?”

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that, no, she wasn’t. After all, he had not spoken to her in over a week, and now he was giving her just two days’ notice. She wanted to say no, but then, she also didn’t. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to see him smile and feel his arms around her again.

“Yes,” she said at last. “I’m free on Thursday.”

“I won’t be able to pick you up, but I’ll send a car service for you.”

“It’s not a problem. I can take a cab. When and where?”

“ _Circe_ at seven. I’m not sure of the address, but I’ll text it to you.”

“I’m sure I can find it.”

“Great…Thanks Wanda. I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.” She held the phone until she heard the line go dead. She brought it down slowly, then immediately texted Val.

_What do I wear to Circe?_

She wasn’t expecting an immediate response, but ten minutes later her phone rang.

“Lucky girl,” Val purred. “ _Circe’s_ the hottest spot in the city right now.”

Wanda laughed. “I don’t know much about it. I was thinking that blue dress you sent?”

“Mmmm…Circe is trendy but not that formal. I have the perfect thing in mind for you. I’ll have it sent over.”

“Are you sure I need something new?” Wanda bit her lip. As cold as Steve had been, perhaps she shouldn’t be spending his money so freely.

“Don’t worry about it, darling. You haven’t even spent Steve’s deposit yet.”

“Oh, well. I guess.”

“I’ll send over some shoes too. When are you going?”

“Thursday.”

“Great, I’ll have them sent in the morning.”

“What would I do without you, Val?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, darling.”

*^*

On Thursday, Wanda had decided that she was going to play in cool with Steve. He held all the cards in their arrangement. There was still the matter of Pietro, who was still in Italy, apparently working hard on his business deal. But his texts were rather sporadically and too filled with emojis to give Wanda any real sense of how it was going.

The dress Val had sent over was beautiful, of course. It was a brightly patterned sundress with cap sleeves and a modest neckline. It came paired with a pair of simple flats, and a blue leather clutch. Wanda took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror before she left. She had left her hair down and kept her makeup simple aside from a bright lipstick shade.

Yes, she thought to herself. I look like myself, just with better clothes. She didn’t want to make herself into something else.

She arrived at _Circe_ a little early and she walked around the block in order to kill some time and calm her nerves a bit. It was stupid, she thought. This night would be just like all of the others she had spent with Steve. There was no reason to believe that the time they had spent apart had changed anything.

Maybe Steve wouldn’t even want to have sex with here again. The thought made her steps falter a bit. Yes, maybe he planned to coldly drop her off on her curb again.

She steeled herself and walked a little faster. If he did, so what? It might even be better that way. Maybe he had found someone else that he was more attracted too. A handsome man like him, it was hardly surprising.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she nearly walked into Steve when she arrived back at the restaurant again.

“Oh, here you are,” Steve said. “I was looking for you.”

Wanda was slightly flustered. “Sorry.”

“No problem at all.” He gave her a small smile that made her insides twist. “I’m glad you’re here. Everyone else is in the bar.”

“Everyone else?” She asked as Steve led her inside.

“You’ve met some of them,” Steve explained. “My colleagues from SHIELD. The division head occasionally likes to host dinner parties. Let everyone socialize outside the office.”

“I see.”

The bar was crowded. It was a large room, with black and white tiled floors. The walls were brightly colored, and hung with large floor to ceiling mirrors. The bar itself was in the center of the room, made with highly polished dark wood, and people were gathered around on all sides.  It was very noisy, with voices echoing and the constant clatter of plates and the clink of glasses. The effect was rather disorientating.

Steve placed his arm around her waist and guided her into the corner. Wanda recognized Bruce and Natasha and Sam Wilson from the cocktail party at Stark tower.

Sam had his arm around a petite blonde woman. Steve opened his mouth to introduce them, but before he could speak, the blonde stepped forward.

“Oh my gosh, is this Wanda?” Wanda was treated to a dazzling smile. “I am so excited to meet you!” She reached out and took Wanda’s hands into her own.

“Oh,” Wanda said, slightly overwhelmed by this greeting. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Wanda, this is Sharon, Sam’s fiancée.”

Sharon beamed. “I was so disappointed I didn’t get to meet you before. I have been bugging Sam to get us to double date. I just know we are going to be friends.”

Wanda managed a smile. “It’s great to meet you too.” She snuck a glance at Steve. His smile seemed a bit forced. Sam was rolling his eyes.

“Let the girl breathe, Shar.”

Wanda remembered that Steve and Sharon had dated at one time. She wondered if Sharon was trying a bit too hard to cover any potential awkwardness. Still, she seemed earnest enough.

As Sharon dropped her hands and stepped back, the large diamond solitaire on her hand flashed as it caught the light.

“Oh, let me see your ring,” Wanda said. “Congratulations on your engagement.”

 Sharon blushed and extended her hand.

“It’s beautiful,” Wanda said honestly.

“Thank you.” Sharon twisted it on her finger. “I can’t wear it at work, so I have to out it on a chain around my neck. I’m always terrified I’m going to lose it.”

Wanda laughed. “With a ring like that, I would be too.”

Bruce arrived, skillfully holding four glasses in his hands. “Man, this place is packed,” he said. “It took forever to get drinks.” He handed glasses to Sharon and Sam.

“You should have sent Natasha over,” Sam laughed. “She always gets served right away.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Like I need reminding.”

Wanda glanced around. She caught sight of Natasha on the other side of the bar, talking to another couple.

“When is this thing supposed to get started?” Sharon asked. “I’m starving.”

“Fury’s not here yet,” Sam replied. “You know he’s never on time.”

“Fury’s coming?” Steve seemed surprised.

“He’s driving in with Phil and Melinda. So be on your best behavior, everyone.”

The group laughed.

“Nick Fury is one of SHIELD’s vice presidents,” Steve explained to Wanda. “Would you like a drink?”

“Sure,” she replied. “A white wine, please.”

“Any particular kind?”

She shrugged.

As Steve moved away, their small group was joined by another man. He was tall, blond and very handsome.

“Don, how are you?” Sam and the man shook hands. Sam turned to Wanda. “Wanda, this is Don Blake. He also works with us at Shield.”

“And who is this beauty?” Don said, smiling at her. She thought she could hear the slightest hint of an accent in his voice.

“This is Wanda, Steve’s girlfriend,” Sharon explained.

Wanda felt herself flush slightly. “Very nice to meet you,” she said, extending her hand.

Don shook hers with a smile. “The pleasure is all mine.” Wanda remembered that Val had said something about him. He was a bit of a playboy she remembered. Nothing like Steve., she had said.

The conversation turned to SHIELD business and Wanda listened politely. Shortly after Steve returned with her wine, an announcement was made and their group moved into a private dining room.

Wanda was seated between Sam and Steve. Bruce and Natasha were on the other side of the table, and next to them, a couple Steve introduced as Phil Coulson and his wife, Melinda May.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Wanda. I hope you and Steve enjoyed the play the other night.”

Wanda turned to them. “Oh were those your tickets to _Homecoming_?” She felt Steve stiffen next to her. “It was amazing.”

Phil smiled at her. “Well, we are glad that someone got to enjoy it.”

“Your daughter was sick? I hope she’s feeling better.”

Melinda smiled. “Oh she’s almost completely recovered thankfully. We knew she would be fine. But she was so miserable Phil and I just didn’t feel comfortable leaving her.”

“Well, I hope you get to see the play soon.” Wanda glanced at Steve before saying, “I think I embarrassed Steve, I cried so hard at the end.”

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. “Not at all,” he protested while Phil and Melinda laughed.

Before she could say anything else, the servers swept into the room and began depositing cold salad plates in front of everyone. Wanda ate slowly while she listened to the banter and laughter that flew around the room. The atmosphere was light and easy, and Wanda found herself relaxing. She wasn’t sure why she had been so nervous before.

All of Steve’s friends and their spouses were very interesting. Wanda hardly knew whose stories she should listen to… Sam and Bruce were hotly debating something Physics related, and further down the table, Dan Blake was telling several uproarious stories from his recent trip to Paris.

She was drawn into a conversation between Sharon and Melinda. Melinda was organizing a local street fair in a month’s time, and was asking Sharon to help recruit volunteers.

“That sounds like so much fun,” Wanda said. “I would love to help out as well.”

“That would be great.” Melinda answered. “We need all of the help we can get.”

“So, Wanda,” Melinda asked her a few minutes later, as the servers cleared the latest course. “Are you from New York? Did you grow up around here?”

Wanda shook her head. “No, I was actually born and raised in Sokovia.”

“I thought you had a bit of an accent,” her husband said. “Were you there during…”

“The late unpleasantness?” Wanda said mildly. “Yes, I am afraid so.”

“Oh my goodness,” Sharon said. “That must have been awful.”

Wanda swallowed hard. It was difficult, even now to talk about her past experiences. Still, these nice people deserved some kind of response. “Yes. It was. My parents were killed when a bomb hit our apartment building. Pietro and I barely survived. We were pulled from the rubble three days later.” Wanda shivered, caught up in the memory. “I’ll never forget how the rescue workers looked to me. I thought they were angels come to take us to heaven. And then…”

She trailed off, when she realized, to her dismay, that much of the table had fallen silent and were staring at her with expression that ranged from pity to horror.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “That’s not really appropriate for a dinner party.”

May cleared her throat. “I think it's amazing what you have both overcome”

“Pietro has never mentioned anything about that,” Phil remarked.

She shook her head. “He hates talking about it. He’s proud. He doesn’t want anyone’s pity.”

“So would you want to go back to Sokovia someday?” Sharon asked tentatively.

“Oh, definitely,” Wanda said. “But just to visit. New York is definitely home now.” She could feel a sense of relief from the table, and snuck a sidelong glance at Steve. His hand found its way to her knee, and he squeezed gently.

The conversation turned to something else, but barely paid attention. When the dessert plates had been cleared away, everyone began to make polite noises about leaving. Wanda excused herself to the restroom, and when she returned, Steve was standing with Sam and Sharon at the door.

Sam grinned at her. “Sharon and I were going to grab another drink. Would you too like to join us?”

Steve opened his mouth, but Wanda surprised them all (herself included) by saying “We’d love to.”

The drink turned into several, and Wanda could not remember the last time she had more fun. There was lots of laughter and plenty of good-natured teasing. Steve kept his hands on her all the time, and she reciprocated daringly. She leaned in close to him, and boldly rubbed the palm of her hand against his thigh.

When they finally said goodnight to Sharon and Sam, there was no question she was going back to Steve’s place. Steve played with her hair in the cab, gently stroking her neck as he chatted with the driver about baseball scores. Wanda could feel the anticipation building between them.  
  
In the elevator she couldn't wait any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Steve responded instantly, his strong hands moved down her back and cupped her bottom. She held on tight as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her down the hallway to his front door. He had to put her down to get the key from his pocket and get the door open, but she stayed close, pressing her lips into his neck.  
  
Once they were through the door to his apartment, they were frenetic in movement, shedding clothes and stumbling half-laughing into the bedroom. She realized, blurrily, that they both weren’t quite sober. Perhaps the alcohol had worn down whatever defenses they had built up, because there was no hesitation between then whatever. They were naked by the time they reached the bed. Steve pushed her down on it and crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck, her breasts, down her stomach and finally between her legs.   
  
She gasped at the first press of his tongue against her. Steve moaned, and slipped her legs over his shoulders. She writhed underneath him to no avail. His strong hands on her hips held her helpless to the ardent exploration of his tongue and lips. Waves of pleasure coursed through her. Her toes curled. Her heels dug into the muscular planes of his back. Even after her climax had shuddered through her, Steve was undeterred, bringing her off again and again until she had to beg him.to stop.  
  
Her hands fisted tightly in his hair and she dragged him up her body. She met his lips with hers and relished tasting herself in his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed inside her. Wanda’s head fell back as he drove into her again and again before he lost the rhythm. And she was finally able to wrap her arms around him as he shuddered into completion. They stayed together like that, her arms around him, slowly stroking his shoulders while Steve panted into her neck. He rolled off of her a few moments later and instantly fell asleep. Wanda knew she should get up, but she was so wrung out she decided to stay for a few moments longer…

When she woke, she was alone in the bed, and there was sunlight streaming into the windows. She sat up, shocked. She had spent the entire night at Steve’s place. That seemed wrong. They had crossed a line, somehow.

She looked around. Their clothes were still scattered in a haphazard trail from the living room, and she heard the sound of the shower from the bathroom. She hopped out of bed quickly.  Getting dressed was an awkward reversal of the path they had taken the night before. She retrieved her underwear from the bedroom floor, her bra from the hallway. Her dress had been tossed over a chair, and she was relieved to find it was mostly free from wrinkles. She had retrieved her shoes and was searching for her handbag when the water shut off and she heard the bathroom door open. Steve emerged with a towel wrapped tightly around his hips. Wanda stood for a moment, frozen, as she watched a few droplets of water trail down his chest.

“Hi,” she said finally, a little too brightly. “I have a class, so I need to get going.”

Steve nodded. “Can I get you a cab?” he asked.

“This time of morning, the subway’ll be quicker.” She spied her bag on the entryway table. Relieved, she picked it up and was about to make her escape when Steve crossed the room and stood in front of her.  

 “Wanda,” he began.

She had no idea what he was about to say. Was he going to thank her? Tell her it was out of line she had spent the night? Say that they need to stop seeing each other? Whatever it was, she couldn’t hear it. She felt too vulnerable this morning, especially after the night they had. Before he could speak again, she pressed a quick closed lipped kiss to his mouth.

“Bye, Steve.” She turned and was out of the door before he could say anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I am so sorry about the delay! Thank you for all of your comments and encouragement. This is unbeta'd so please forgive any typos.
> 
> I expect about two more chapters before this story is complete. They will be more prompt than this last one...
> 
> Thank you again,  
> SB

It was late on Sunday afternoon when Wanda's phone beeped with a text message. Wanda put aside her book and reached for the phone. It was from Steve.

_Are you busy tonight?_

_No, just studying._

_Would you like to come over? I am ordering Thai food._

_Sure. About an hour?_

Wanda sent her reply before even thinking about it. While she waited for a response, she frowned, considering. This was different from their normal encounters. Steve was inviting her over to his place for dinner. It didn’t seem like there would be anyone else there.

Of course, she thought, as she began to clear her things out of the living room, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to go see him…

Darcy came in. “I just got called in to work. The new girl is out sick again.”

“Oh, that sucks. Steve just texted and asked me to come over.”

“Booty call,” Darcy laughed.

“I guess…” It would be within his rights, after all. She wondered what to wear. She eventually decided that if it was just in if she was just going to his apartment she didn't need to dress up. She slipped her feet into her sandals and left the house in the simple skirt and blouse that she had been wearing. This decision was proven right when Steve opens the door wearing only a white T-shirt tight white T-shirt and a pair of black track pants. His feet were bare.

She laughed.

“What?” Steve asked.

“I am sorry, I just don’t think I have ever seen you so… casual.”

“I was feeling lazy after the gym.” Steve grinned. “I don’t live in suits, you know.”

 "No, I know that.” Images of Steve without his suits were permanently burned into her memory. She willed herself not to blush.

 “Food should be here any minute.” He led her into the kitchen. “Would you like a drink? I have beer or wine…”

 “I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Wanda replied.

 Steve opened his fridge. He pulled out a couple of bottles of a local craft beer. “Is this okay?”

 “Great.”

 Steven opened the bottles while Wanda looked around. His kitchen was amazing, all quartz and stainless steel. There was a gas range would have looked at home in a professional kitchen. It looked like it had never been used.

“Your kitchen is very nice,” She said. “Do you cook very often?”

“Hardly ever,” Steve answered. He looked slightly abashed. “I usually just have a protein shake in the morning. And after work, I’ll usually just throw together a salad or something.” He handed her a bottle. “Do you want a glass?”

Wanda shook her head.  She took a drink. “That’s a shame. I love to cook.”

“Really?” Steve took a pull of his beer. “What’s your favorite thing to make?”

“Oh, I’ll make anything, but I guess my favorites are--”

The doorbell rang, and Steve went to answer it. He returned a moment later carrying bags of take out containers.

Wanda laughed again. “Did you order the entire menu?”

“I couldn’t decide what I wanted, so I got a little of everything. Here,” He handed her the bags. “You unpack and I’ll grab the plates. You were telling me what you like to cook.”

“I like to cook everything,” she said absently, as she dished out rice and dumplings. “But I guess my favorites are the Sokovian dishes that I remember my mother cooking. I guess it’s my way of staying close to her, and to my heritage. But I will cook everything. Paprikash, meatloaf, even spaghetti and meatballs.” She handed him a fork. “Darcy loves my goulash.”

“I like goulash.”

Wanda smiled at him. “I’ll cook it for you sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

The moment stretched out between them, until Steve stepped back. “Let’s eat in the living room.”  

“Okay.” Wanda finished plating her food and followed Steve into the other room. They set their plates and drinks on the coffee table. There was a baseball game playing on Steve’s flatscreen. Wanda didn’t follow baseball, but it was easy enough to ask a few basic questions that Steve was happy to answer between bites.

After she finished eating, her eyes caught on a large leather book on the end table. Curious, she picked it up. It was a photo album.

She felt, more than saw Steve glance over at her when she opened it, but he didn’t say anything. When she looked at him, he had turned his attention back to the game. She figured that this was tacit approval and began flipping through the pages.

It felt… homey, sitting with him on the sofa like this.  She continued to flip through the pages of the book. Some of the pictures were clearly older relatives, black and white photos that were faded and blurry. Steve’s attention drifted back and forth between what she was looking at and the game on the television.

 She smiled at several of the pictures of a younger Steve. (He had been quite small as a child) and then laughed out loud as she found a picture of two boys mugging for the camera on Coney Island.

“That’s me and Bucky. He was my best friend growing up,” Steve said.

“You certainly did everything together.” She flipped through a few more pages. There was hardly a picture where they weren’t together.

“Everything. High school, college, we even joined the service together.”

Wanda flipped a page and laughed at a picture of the two of them in shorts with their hair shaved off. It must have been from their boot camp days. “What is he doing now?”

“He died. Overseas.”

Wanda closed the book. “Oh, Steve. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s not your fault,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. Today…today is actually the anniversary of his death. He was on a patrol and there was an IED. Really, I should have been with him, but I was getting discharged, so I there paperwork and…” He trailed off.

“Steve.” Wanda moved closer to him and put her arms around him. “It wasn’t your fault. You must know that.”

Steve swallowed. “I know.”

She wondered how horrible this day had been for him. How much he hadn’t wanted to be alone before he had texted her. “Tell me more about him. Like, when you were children. What mischief did you get up to?”

Steve laughed. The tension in his shoulders seemed to lessen as he began talking. She sat, listening to his stories for over and hour.

“It helps,” Steve said, after he had talked himself out. “Talking about him. Laughing at the old stories. Thank you.”

Wanda smiled. “Anytime.”

Steve turned his attention back to the baseball game on television. Wanda had no idea if it was the same one or if a new one has started. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let the sounds of the game wash over her. After Steve had yawned for the second time in five minutes, Wanda sat up.

“Are you ready for bed?” she asked with a smile.

Before he could respond, she leaned over and kissed him. She didn’t want him to get the impression she wanted the night to be over. Steve’s arms came around her as he kissed her back.

“Sounds like a good idea,” he murmured.

She grabbed the remote and turned off the television. She then took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

Steve’s bed, of course, was neatly made. She could see, from the light in the en suite and the city lights through the window, but the room itself was dark.

Steve helped her unbutton her blouse, then stepped back and pulled off his tee shirt. He pushed the pants over his hips and stepped out of them. She took a moment to appreciate his beautiful body, as he turned to pull back the bedclothes. He then surprised her by climbing it and laying in his back.

“I want you on top tonight,” he said.

“You are feeling lazy,” she laughed, delighted.

Steve smiled, but he didn’t say anything else. The funny little twist of his mouth made something hurt in Wanda’s chest. She let her blouse slip off her shoulders, and soon the rest her clothes joined Steve’s on the floor.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She leaned over to kiss him, letting the ends of her hair tickle his chest. He liked that by the way he squirmed. His hands stroked her slowly from the small of her back up to her shoulders. He pulled her down so she was flush against him. She moaned at the feel of his tightly muscled body all along hers. One of his thighs slipped between hers, and she moaned, rocking herself against him as their tongues tangled. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach, leaving a sticky trail on her skin, while her own moisture spread out over his thigh.

She rose up over him onto her knees, and taking his cock in her hand, guided it to her entrance. She watched his face as she sank down on him. His eyelids flickered as she began to move.

 It did not surprise her at all that, even in this position, Steve was not a passive lover. His hands were constantly moving, gripping her hips, stroking her back, cupping her breasts.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

She bit her lip and began to move faster. Together, they climbed higher and higher, until Steve could not stand it anymore. He sat up, drawing a shocked gasp from her, and wrapped his arms around her. With his hands on her shoulders, he moved his hips and drove into her, hard, again and again, until the pleasure erupted inside her. She slumped weakly against him, relying on his strength to keep her upright until he still and shuddered.

Together, they collapsed back on the bed. Steve pressed a kiss into her temple.

“Stay,” he whispered.

She nodded, and then, in his arms, drifted off into sleep.

In the morning, they made love again, with the early sunlight streaming in through the windows. Then, they showered together, laughing soaped each other under the spray. He kissed her goodbye on the curb before they went their separate ways.Wanda smiled to herself the entire subway ride home, not seeing or caring about the busy rush of commuters around her. She was humming to herself when she opened the door to the apartment.

“Well, well, well,” a voice said. “Who’s coming home at this hour of the morning?”

Wanda froze, her bag dropping from her lax hand to the floor.

“My sister doing the walk of shame? Color me shocked.”

“Pietro?” she whispered.


End file.
